heberekefandomcom-20200214-history
O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Series
O-Chan No Oekaki Logic is a spin-off series of the Hebereke series, starring O-Chan. It was released on a vast amount of consoles and surfaced 5 games in total. The first game was released for the PlayStation on September 9th, 1995, the Sega Saturn on November 17, 1995, and the Super Famicom on December 1, 1995. The sequel and third game were released for the PlayStation on September 27, 1996 and on January 11, 2001, respectively. One final game was released in 2004 for mobile phones. Gameplay The game is similar to Mario's Picross. The game's objective is to make nonograms, which are puzzles made up of small squares combined together. If you assemble the puzzle right, you go on to the next stage. Before you start, you can have help from O-Chan as she tells you how to play the game. The first game contains up to 300 puzzles for players to enjoy. There's no way you can lose in the game. Sega Saturn version The Sega Saturn version includes a story mode option, where you verse opponents that come your way like many of the Hebereke games. You can also compete to get your best times on stages, as you are timed. The game is available for two players. Plot The game starts with O-Chan and Hebe walking casually in a grass field. Then all of a sudden, Utsuzin suddenly captures Hebe in a UFO. O-Chan tries running after him, but she's too late. She then ventures on to rescue Hebe to Utsuzin's lair. In the ending all friends are rescued; O-chan then wakes up from her bed, implying (though not explicitly stating) that it was all a dream. Oekaki Logic 2 O-chan no Oekaki Logic 2 was released on September 27, 1996 for PlayStation. It also received a port to the Wonderswan on January 6, 2000, but was renamed to just O-chan no Oekaki Logic to avoid confusion (as it was the only series entry on the platform). In addition to many new puzzles, there are new music tracks and updated visuals. There is also a new "painting" mode, where the picross puzzle must be filled in with color. Oekaki Logic 3 The final game in the trilogy, O-chan no Oekaki Logic 3, was released for PlayStation on January 11, 2001. It is actually just a hack of the first game, featuring more levels; none of the additions of the second game are present. Oekaki Drawing DX Released in 2004 for mobile devices, this is the final Hebereke game to-date. Little information is known about it.https://web.archive.org/web/20130419033209/http://sunsoft.jp/m/shg/type/oekaki.html. Re-Releases The series has gotten has gotten a fewer updated releases and as been rated as a "Sunkore Best" and a "Value 1500" title. The first game got the Sunkore Best tag on October 1, 1998, and the second game on July 1, 1999. The first and the second game got the Value1500 tag on January 11, 2001, alongside the release of the third game on the same date. Trivia *This is the only game in the series to have full and long voice acting, rather than the small voices in the other games. *This is the first game Utsuzin is seen as the main villain, as in other games, Unyoon is. *While despite the game's Super Famicom version to get released on December 1, one of the magazine pages says it was supposed to be released on the same date as the Sega Saturn Version, but for unknown reasons was delayed. Play Online SNES version: *Vizzed Wonderswan version: *Vizzed Gallery Ochan-oekaki-logic-2.png|O-chan artwork. O-cyan1 menu.jpg|Oekaki Drawing DX title screen. O-Chan No Oekaki Logic PlayStation Box Back.jpeg|Back of the PlayStation box O-Chan_No_Oekaki_Logic_Sega_Saturn_Box_Art.jpeg|Front of the Sega Saturn box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Sega Saturn Box Back.jpeg|Back of the Sega Saturn box O-Chan_No_Oekaki_Logic_Super_Famicom_Box_Art.jpeg|Front of the Super Famicom box O-Chan_No_Oekaki_Logic_Wonderswan_Box_Art.jpeg|Front of the Wonderswan box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Wonderswan Box Back.jpeg|Back of the Wonderswan box O-Chan_No_Oekaki_2_Box_Art.jpeg|Front of the Oekaki Logic 2 box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2's Box Back.jpeg|Back of the Oekaki Logic 2 box O-Chan_No_Oekaki_Logic_3_Box_Art.jpeg|Front of the Oekaki Logic 3 box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 3 Box Back.jpeg|Back of the Oekaki Logic 3 box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Sunkore Best Box Back.jpeg|Back Of O-Chan No Oekaki Logic's Sunkore Best Box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2 Sunkore Best Box.jpeg|Back Of O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2's Sunkore Best Box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Value1500 Box Back.jpeg|Back Of O-Chan No Oekaki Logic's Value1500 Box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2 Box Back.jpeg|Back Of O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2's Value1500 Box O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Value1500 Box Art.jpeg|O-Chan No Oekaki Logic's Value1500 Box Art O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2's Box Art.jpeg|O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2's Value1500 Box Art O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad 2.jpeg|O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad 1.jpeg|O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad 3.jpeg|O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad 4.jpeg|O-Chan No Oekaki Logic Ad References Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs